


Not as Doomed as I Thought

by tony_luvv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Victor von Doom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremis, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: After the events of Civil War, Tony is told to take a vacation. He finds himself in the country of Latveria and in the company of a man named Victor. Tired, Tony let's this man into his heart and into his thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Tony and Doctor Doom, eloping during civil war 2, people losing their shit about it.  
> or  
> Prompt 2: Tony mpreg –> After Civil War (-movie) Tony has a one night stand and ends up pregnant, he’s far too much focused on his high risk pregnancy to care about the avengers legal troubles. Vision and Rhodey overing.
> 
> Both??
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS UPDATED AS OF 10/17/2017

The stress of it all was overwhelming. They had injected him with his modified version of Extremis, so of course he was healed physically. Sadly the virus did nothing for him mentally, except maybe add on more stress. Data poured in from every outlet, so much that it his sensory overload was almost shot. Luckily Vision and FRIDAY were able to help him sort out his mind, calming him down immensely. And boy was that strange, having a mental online chat with his AI and the Android so he could code his own consciousness.

Anyway, after his body had been healed and his fourth therapist had gotten so frustrated with him they stormed out, Dr. Cho entered his workshop. “Tony, you are going on a vacation.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t I will sick not only Pepper but also Fury on you. Your body may have healed but the rest of you has not. Go somewhere, anywhere. I don’t care where, just not here.” The omega regarded the Beta that had been working endlessly to see to his recovery.

“Fine.” When Helen left his lab he turned to his holograms and opened up a 3-D visual of the world. Standing up he used his hand to start spinning the world as if it was an actual physical global in a teachers classroom. While the earth model spun in the background behind him, countries a blur, he pinched his thumbs and pointer fingers together and then dragged them away from each other. Forming a four inch holographic needle. “Just say when Fri.”

“When.” Tony spun around and threw the needle at the spinning projection of Earth.

“Okay, let’s see where I’m heading to…” He approached the slowing earth until it came to a stop with the needle sticking out in front of him. Zooming in and tapping the needle a name popped up “Latveria.” He let the name play on his tongue a little, “Well, it looks like I’m off, hold down the fort for me Fri?”

“Always Boss.”

-

Tony let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding. The small country was beautiful in its simplicity, although he could feel the technology in the area it was nothing compared to the overload of input he got in a city like New York. It was refreshing and with the cool breeze wafting around Tony decided to tour the city.

Everything was great, the people were pleasant and happy, he loved the family owned places scattered around the city. Children ran the streets without a care and Tony watched from a distance. After wandering around the city all day he found himself seated by a body of water near a large castle. The sun reflected off the water and calmed him. He hadn’t realized how stressed he was until he sat here with only the breeze as his company.

Well he thought he was alone. A rustling in the trees caught his attention, looking over to the left he was surprised to see a man strolling out of the woods. Most of his appearance was shielded by a long green cloak but once the stranger noticed him he removed his hood to reveal himself. An alpha, a gorgeous alpha with strong features that screamed his status. The man was taller than him, he could tell even from this distance, his body hidden mostly by his clothes and cloak. But if Tony had to guess what he was hiding under that cloak he would say the man was packing some muscle. His face was angelic, strong jaw, features sharp but in the best of ways. His brown eyes were alluring and his hair a few shades lighter than his. Tony could honestly say that this might be love at first sight. 

While caught up in staring at the alpha taking in little details like the scare on his left eyebrow or how he stood with a grace of power, the other man was doing the same thing to the omega.

Admiring how a well trimmed goatee framed plush pink lips or the way the light reflecting off water made the omega’s sun kissed skin glow. Captivated he stalked forward until there was just a foot of space between them, “Victor.”

“Tony.” He offered his hand and Victor’s strong one wrapped around his. They didn't even bother with shaking, just held one another's hand. They didn't break the gaze they were locked in and Tony found himself fascinated. He'd only been in the presence of this Alpha for a short moment and the man was able to chase away all his worries and burdens. Movements slow and telegraphed, Victor brought his hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Now that Victor was closer to the omega, practically under his nose, he could smell him. He smells of stress and a deep sadness that seemed to be clinging to his very being. So entangled that it seemed to be part of his scent. Interest peeked on so many levels he dropped the hand from his face but didn’t let go. “Would you accompany me this evening?” He watched Tony, hesitation clear in every line of his body, “Please.”

Tony looked him over once more before deciding, fuck it, what do I have to lose. “Okay.” 

Extremely pleased he moved the hand he had been holding onto to the bend in his arm, shooting the man beside him a beaming smile, he lead them through the woods to his home.

-

To say Tony was shocked to be lead to the front door of the castle that he had been admiring from afar all day would be an understatement. “You live here?” 

“Yes.” They walked through the grand halls and into a sitting room. From what Tony could tell everything was old and expensive, but beautiful in a way Tony’s never experienced. Victor left him at the couch while he retrieved drinks from the kitchenette. “I hope you like coffee.”

The omega let out a small laugh, Victor gave him an odd look. “Yes, coffee is great. Thank you.” He took the cup offered to him and took a sip. “Oh my god, what is this!”

“Is something wrong with it?”

“No!” He pulled the coffee cup closer to himself, “It’s- it’s delicious! What kind of brew is this?” He took another sip, enjoying the rich taste.

“It is a special brew that we grow here.” Victor watched on with amusement as the smaller man continuously sipped at his drink like he wasn’t able to get enough.

“Could I have some more?” He asked a bit excitedly, holding out the empty cup. Victor wordlessly handed over his own cup. When Tony was about half way through the second cup Victor spoke up.

“May I ask you something?”

Thrown by the request Tony swallowed the sip he taken and brought the cup down to his lap. “I suppose you could, I might not answer though.”

“Fair enough.” Victor contemplated his words, “You’re obviously not from around here…..”

“No, I’m just vacationing here.” Nervous fingers fiddled with the cup in his lap, glancing back and forth between the alpha and the coffee cup.

“Is there a reason for that, you seem like you’re trying to get away from something.”

“Yeah, something like that. It’s been a stressful couple of months……scratch that. It’s been a tough few years. But recently someone told me I ought to take a break.”

Victor leaned back, settling in his seat a little. “Would you tell me what happened?”

Tony looked up at him, confusion swirling in the depths of his eyes and projected in every line of his body. He clutched the cup to his chest, “Why?” It was barely above a whisper but Victor heard it loud and clear in the quiet of the castle.

He rose from his seat, Tony watching him as he settle in next to the omega. Victor reached out and pulled one hand free of his coffee cup that he had been anxiously clutching in his lap and held his between his own hands. “I want to help you.”

The words rushed out of his mouth, “Why though? I’m just a stranger you meet in the woods a few minutes ago.” Tony didn’t get it, why was this alpha being so nice to him?

“You intrigue me, from the way you seem to never sit still,” The finger Tony had been subconsciously tapping against the glass stopped, “to the strong presence of stress and sadness that clings to your scent.” Tony’s mouth opened and closed a few times trying to form words but unable to find the right ones. “You don’t have to, but sometimes an open ear and an attentive audience goes a long way, even if it is just that of a stranger.”

“…I….O-Okay.” Tony turned his gaze to their hands, “But I should warn you, this might take a while.”

Settling into the sofa, Victor turned all of his attention to this omega that made him throw caution to the wind. One hand still holding the smallers, Victor's thumb stroked across scared knuckles before signaling for the other man to start his story.

“Well, I guess I should start at the beginning. Or . . . at least what I consider to be the beginning.”

And so for the first time for as long as he could remember, Tony spoke up. He started right before he left for Afghanistan, quickly explaining how foolish and blind he used to be. From his flippant attitude with the people he called friends to his disregard for what his inventions do to this world. The blinders he wore through out his life until they were ripped away from him in a desert in a foreign land. Describing the feeling of fear he felt when his own bomb landed next to him felt impossible. He struggled to find the right words. Something that he drew up in his lab back home, crafted with his own hands had never seemed so bad until it was ready to go off next to him. He compared it to being a chef, you work with knives of all shapes and sizes all day, everyday. You're not afraid of blades and never have been, until your being mugged and that blade is directed at you. He choked on silently screams, phantom in memory but seeming as if he was back in that cave. Waking up periodically to men standing over you. Swimming in and out of consciousness as they cut him open and operated on him without the good drugs to numb him or keep him under. He briefly compared this capture to the few that happened in his youth. A ghost that haunted him yet pushes him to be better while looking out for him much like a guardian angel is what Yinsen is to him now. He didn't deserve the life that was handed to him, but he's thankful that their paths crossed in the dankest corners of those caves. Yinsen had and still does mean a lot to him and he has left a permanent mark on him. Victor had to clear the room of their drinks when he spoke of his time getting water boarded. "I actually had all the bath tubs and pools removed from any property I own, it's to much to look at them." Before he stepped back onto US soil, before he escaped the caves a new man, before he was beaten and left grasping for air, he knew. So when he announced his intentions to stop building weapons of mass destruction, he didn't think he'd have to fight his friends on the matter as well. They didn't ask, they didn't try to listen, they told him he was having a tantrum and needed to cool off. It hurt more than they could ever imagine.

Obidiah called him crazy, Rhodey was displeased, Pepper was (and still is) reluctant to the Iron Man armor, the one good thing that came out of that cave. The betrayal of a man he looked to as a father figure, didn't hurt like most would think. He thinks his subconscious knew it was coming, but it still left scars. Trust was hard to come by these days. "It's a miracle I'm sitting here talking to you now. I can't help but marvel at the me of this second to the me of then." He took a moment to gather himself before diving back in. The stress of rebuilding a company while fighting off the government's demands could power a small aircraft carrier. The utter devastation and vulnerability of learning that the thing that kept you alive was slowly killing you. The fear of leaving his friends behind and that they might be better off with him gone.

How he felt he had no one to turn to and acted out so he could leave behind reality for a few moments. Making a mess of what he thought to be his last birthday and a drunken mistake that nearly cost him his friends. Thinking he had someone to turn to in his time of need and they told him that he had to figure it out on his own. Frustration was so consuming, he tried everything, he was tired. They hand him another box of scraps, expecting another miracle. Luckily he's not one to disappoint. Petty rivalries that carry through the generations nearly killed one friend and endangered thousands. 

Then it was New York, he and Pepper had been working toward something new when the call came. The game had changed drastically but it's okay, he's Tony Stark. There was a brief moment of excitement at being called in even though he knew they didn’t want too. He got to meet the living legend that he spent his childhood being compared too. A fight among teammates who were nothing more than strangers brought out a darker side. The fighting was cut short by an attack and they lost a good man. Scattered and no where near being the team the world was going to need, he had a realization. So he put on his armor and smart mouthed a god. A small smile graced his lips as he explained being thrown from a window, "It must say a lot about the life I've adopted that I find humor in being chucked out a window like a toy by a temperamental child/god." A long battle started and the team finally came together to do the impossible. They were working when someone got tired of sitting on the side lines and pushed the big red button. His name was called and before he could be briefed he had already calculated and accepted his fate. It was him or them, he didn't want to be selfish anymore. "It was terrifying but it felt right and I wasn't going to change my mind. . . . . . . like a roller-coaster." Then his eyes were opened to new truths, but it was okay. The darkness was there to claim him. 

Tony had to stop and breathe, Victor rubbing his arm as he tried to get past a panic attack. Throughout his ‘storytelling’ they had moved a few times, from the sitting room to the kitchen and then back. They were currently on the floor leaning against the couch. Snacks, water bottles and coffee spread out along the coffee table. Tony sitting Indian style, a pillow clutched to his chest, Victor turned towards him one arm holding a pillow to his head on top of the couch cushion. Facing Tony and listening intently.

When he got his breathing under control he started again. Things were okay for a little bit even though he was busy with the fall out, most of his team disappeared once the threat was dealt with. So he went to work, to avoid sleep that was never restful anymore. His slowly worsening PTSD and how it was pushing away his loved ones. Until a demon from his past came to haunt him, injuring his loved ones. He remembered running around trying to save the day while slowly falling apart. It took a nerdy little kid from nowhere Tennessee to help him get his shit together so he could stop the bad guy. The despair he felt at having not caught Pepper and watching her fall to her ‘death’ reminded him he would always be a failure and a disappointment. 

The relief he felt when she was alive and the sacrifice he made. He fixed himself the best he could and things were getting back to normal when SHIELD collapsed. Again he was left to clean up a mess (that he hadn't even been involved in) and take up Iron Man when the team was brought back together. 

Of course that’s when Pepper started coming home less, so Tony threw himself in his work and hoped everything would work itself out. It didn’t, instead he created a murder bot that destroyed so many lives and learned that his past will always be right behind him in the form of a young Hydra built witch this time. A man he thought to be his friend questioned his every move and told him secrets were bad. 

He worked more, harder, gave money to children of the future and was called out as the monster he and others saw him as by an angered grieving mother. The team was brought a document, a compromise that he felt would better everything but it divided the team. It just seemed to keep getting worse, Pepper was official done, his guilt kept him from keeping anything down, Ross was breathing down his neck. Rogers wouldn’t listen, the people wanted Wanda’s head but he tried his best to protect her under the circumstances, then Bucky escaped and Cap was a wanted man.

He had a deadline and he just wanted the fighting to stop, of course that didn’t happen and it left his best friend paralyzed. Learning a few things he attempted to fix his wrongs only to learn he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets.

Tears were streaming down his face and his throat closed up but he pushed the words out, “For years, years he knew. My par- my mother, murdered in cold blood and I got to watch it all on a little 8x11 monitor.” Tony took in a shuttering breath, “I asked him, asked him if he knew…….he tried to lie but then he admitted to knowing. The same man that lectured me on keeping secrets, fucking hypocrite.” His fingers pulled on a loose string from the pillow in his arms, “I snapped, I wasn’t looking at Captain America or a friend, all I saw was a liar who kept the biggest secret from me and the man who killed my parents. So I attacked.”

He explained the fight the best he could and then recapped how he was left, bones aching, how it eventually went numb. “I woke up in a hospital and they told me I had died, they injected me with the Extremis virus that I fixed, it healed my body and gave a little more.” Finally he just kind of shrugged his shoulders, “After that doc told me to take a vacation. Now I’m here.”

Tony looked outside at the sun that was creeping along the forest, he had talked all the way through the night. “Tony…..”

“And you know the worst part?” His hands started shaking, slowly the trembles moving throughout his body until it looked like his whole body was vibrating. “I have to go back.” Tears came to his eyes again and he whipped them away. It was silent between them, Victor sitting in silent astonishment at the strength this omega before him possessed. 

“I’m so tired.” He wanted to say how unfair it was that he always had to take responsibility, clean up everyone’s mess, pull himself together and act like nothing happened. He hated how everything was always dropped on him and how it seems no one was ever around to help him. He wanted to just throw in the towel, especially when things piled up. Between taking care of SI, cleaning up after the Avengers while taking care of them, reforming SHIELD from the ground up, and taking care of the government and the public all he wanted was a thank you. But instead he was told he needed to stop messing around and ‘get to work’ or couldn’t he do this or take care of that. He wanted to tell everyone that he was done, done cleaning up their messes, done being Iron Man, done taking care of everything while they sat and did nothing but a darker side of him told him that he deserved all of it.

When strong arms wrapped around him and guided him into a warm embrace, he let himself cry. To just let go of everything he’d been holding in. He didn’t realize it but he ended up falling asleep on Victor, exhausted revealing everything he’d been holding in.

-  
When he woke up he was in a bed he didn’t recognize, still in yesterday’s clothing minus his shoes. Suddenly the smell of forest and metal assaulted his nose and he remembered Victor. He climbed out of bed and wandered into a bathroom. After he finished freshening up he almost missed the set of clothes laid out on the chair by the bathroom. 

He changed into the clothes that were obviously Victor’s by the smell and the size. The shirt was just a plain tee shirt and some shorts that he had to double knot with the string to keep from falling off his hips. Forgoing shoes, he wandered around the castle barefoot in search of the kitchen. Walking along the halls he admired the art and structure of the castle, occasionally peaking inside a room if the door was open. Somehow he found himself standing on a patio overlooking the garden, it was beautiful. Flowers of every color were everywhere you looked. He ventured down the stairs and over to an orchid bush, running his fingers along the soft petals.

Behind him the patio door clicked open, “There you are,” Victor’s voice sounded behind him.

“Sorry, I went looking for the kitchen and found myself here.” He stood, hands coming together in front of him as he awkwardly faced the alpha.

“No need to apologize, this castle is quiet large and very easy to get lost in. Come, I have breakfast ready for us.”

Victor’s hand was extended to him and he reached for it.

He was guided through the halls to the kitchen where a beautiful breakfast was spread out. “Please help yourself to whatever looks good.” Victory stepped forward to begin making a plate for himself. Tony followed after him, grabbing a few things he recognized and a few others he didn't but looked good. They ate in a peaceful silence, both enjoying the company and the food. When their food was mostly cleared from their plates Tony had come to a decision. Clearing his throat and waiting until he had Victor’s full attention, he rose from his seat. Walking around the table he walked up to the other man. Victor had backed his chair up from the table when Tony had stood but stayed seated.

He was shocked when the omega climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Hands falling to play with the other man’s shirt, “I don’t understand.”

“What do you mean?” He tried to catch the other’s gaze but the omega refused to lift his gaze from his hands. Victor’s own hands had settled of lithe hips to keep the other in place.

“You bring me to your home, listen to my problems all night and now you're feeding me breakfast in the afternoon.”

Victor gave the hips in his hands a gentle squeeze, “Yes, I did.”

“Why?” Tony was getting frustrated now, he looked up at the ceiling for a second before looking down into Victor’s eyes, “I don’t deserve your kindness.”

One strong hand came up to hold his face the other moving to rest comfortably along his lower back. “You might not think of yourself as deserving but you are worthy of everything I have to offer.”

Tony couldn’t take it anymore, he leaned forward and crashed their lips together. A growl came from Victor but it was one of approval as he lean up into the kiss. When Victor’s tongue came out he didn’t hesitate to let the man in. They kissed, Tony’s hands clutching at soft strands and a thick neck. “Victor….”

His soft spoken name made the alpha come back to himself a little. “Tony,” he leaned back dodging the mouth that tried to reconnect with his. The omega whined but Victor held strong. “Tony, you need to listen.” When their brown eyes meet and he knew the other was listening he continued, “Is this some form of obligation to you?”

“No, I just. No one’s every treated me like this. It’s nice.”

“Okay, that’s fair. But I’m not really one for casual fun. If we lay together I don’t plan on letting you leave anytime soon.” A blush bloomed across the smaller man’s cheeks, highlighting the light dusting of freckles he had. Victor smirked a little before dropping it and continuing. “Tony I want you, as my mate. It might not be love but I know it can be, but I need to know you want this too.”

Could it be real? This man, who was still a mystery to him but had listened to him when he needed it the most, wanted him, a mate that would truly care for him and love him for the rest of his life. He wanted it. “I want you too.” He said it with such conviction that Victor didn’t doubt him.

He lifted the other from his lap and placed him on the table. Tony squawked and a fork fell to the ground. Taking a moment, Victor looked at Tony, “Let’s do this right.”

Lifting the man into his arms, bridal style, he made his way to his bedding chambers. Tony was shocked at first but then found that it wasn’t so bad. Arms looped around Victor's shoulders he snuggled into his alpha’s neck, sucking a few marks there while he was at it.

Victor carried him up the stairs as if he weighed nothing, when they got to the bedroom he gently laid his omega down before crawling up the bed after him.

Trusting this man, Tony laid back letting the other man take control. Hands that he’d come to find comfort in tugged at his borrowed shirt. Tony sat up enough for Victor to get it up and over his head, leaving his top half bare. His chest was a mess of scars, it seems that the Extremis virus wasn’t good at healing him completely. Victor took them in before leaning down and littering the scared tissue with soft kisses that left the omega breathless. Pawing at clothed shoulders, he got Victor’s attention enough to bring him back up to Tony’s mouth. He moaned into the kiss feeling safe under this man. Victor leaned back, taking a moment to discard his own shirt from his body to reveal well sculpted muscle that too had a few scars. Tony’s fingers traced the white lines and damaged skin that was scattered over the alpha’s upper body.

“Will you tell me, the stories behind these?” He looked away from a particularly bad scar up at the man.

“Of course I will.” Seeing nothing but the truth and honestly on his face he leaned forward to kiss where his heart was below the flesh.

Victor gently pushed him back down onto the bed removing his pants and then his own so they were both naked. Both men took a second to appreciate the other’s form before crashing into each other again. “Tony….” He breathed the name over his neck, marking him as his.

“Please Victor, I need you.” He could feel the slick dripping out of him and it seemed that Victor could smell it since he quickly made his way down his body. Pausing briefly to suck and nip at his nipples until they harden. Finger’s prodded at his wet hole before one breached him, Tony threw his head back. Letting this man have his way with him, he relaxed into the bed to enjoy himself.

Victor was fascinated by this side of Tony, in the throws of passion. The warm flush that took over and the haze in his eyes was breathe taking. How he would try to muffle the sounds he made but when something felt truly good his hands would reach for a grounding point, anything as long as his hands were filled and he could squeeze it. Curious, Victor dipped down and took Tony’s dick into his mouth. Tony shrieked at the unexpected warmth, one hand wrapped tight in the bed sheet, the other clutched the pillow under his head tightly.

“Please, Victor, I’m ready.” Testing, he stretched the three fingers he had inside the omega. Tony moaned long and hard, pleasure obvious in his voice. He was ready.

Pulling back a little and removing his fingers Tony whimpered at the loss. Quickly he moved forward, dick hard and ready when he slid home in one long slow motion. They both let out a sigh when he bottomed out. Giving the omega a moment he sucked a few marks into his delicious collar bones.

“Victor, move, please.” Not one to disappoint he pulled back, the tip of his dick the only thing left inside Tony before pushing back in. He did it a few more times taking in the lovely moans from his omega. Finally Tony must have got frustrated enough with his teasing cause he clamped down on him before hissing “Faster.”

His alpha instinct surged and before he knew it he was pulling out and flipping Tony over, positioning him on hands and knees before slamming back inside. Tony scream as his back bowed under the assault on his hips and ass. He set a brutal pace but would shift, searching until he found the right angle. Leaning to the right a bit he pushed in and Tony screamed again, clenching down on him as he nailed his prostate head on on every thrust. It wasn’t long after he started abusing the omega's prostate that he felt his alpha knot grow.

One hand holding Tony’s hip he reach around with the other one to jerk his dick in time with his thrusts. Soon Tony was coming over the sheets and Victor was pushed over the edge, knot growing and locking them together for the next hour. 

He guided them on to their sides, one arm used as a pillow and the other rubbing gently at the omega’s soft belly.

When they caught their breathe Tony turned his head bring his hand up to tangle in Victor’s hair. “Will you mark me Alpha?” Victor smiled, he was hoping that the omega would ask for his mark, that way they would be bonded for life.

“Only if you agree to marry me.”

Tony’s eyes twinkled as he smiled, “I’d thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
